How to Waltz
by frizzyfreckles
Summary: When Hermione is forced to go to a dancing lesson with none other than Draco Malfoy, she never expects to enjoy it. However she finds herself lost in a swirl of emotions as Malfoy starts getting under her skin. Is Malfoy being genuine or is it all just a plot to embarrass her? (DMHGr, multi-chapter, COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.

A/N: This is my first one shot, and my first Dramione, even though it's my favourite fanfic ship. Please, please, please R&amp;R and I'll love you forever, thank youuu xxx

How To Waltz

I walked towards the Room of Requirement, my stomach churning. I couldn't believe how I had got into this. I hadn't told Ron or Harry, they would have been furious. I paced alongside the wall three times, stating my purpose clearly in my head. 'I'm here to meet with Draco Malfoy.' My stomach felt less like it was housing flitting butterflies and more like a flock of angry pigeons. The door slowly revealed itself and swung open.

The walls inside were draped with plush fabric, and the floor was a huge expanse of gleaming wood. An old fashioned gramophone sat in the corner. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and couches with gilded gold arms and red velvet cushions were placed around the edge of the room. I gulped as I saw the blonde lazing on one of the couches. He spoke without turning to look at me.

"You're late, Granger."

"Uhmm, yes, I'm sorry, I just... Well I-" I stammered, but was cut off by Malfoy.

"I don't care, Granger, let's just get this over with." He drawled. I sighed.

"Why does it have to be you?" I half whispered, but Malfoy heard, because he had got up from the couch and sauntered over to me.

"Because," he began, painstakingly slow, and with a slightly amused smirk on his face, "you missed the stupid dancing lesson, the Yule Ball is coming up, Potter and Weasel are hopeless, and I am not." He flicked his wand at the gramophone, which began to blare out a waltz.

"So... Let's begin." He muttered, sighing. He took my hand and I fought the urge to pull it away. Then I felt a hand on my back. I had expected it to be harsh against my waist as he pulled me about, but it wasn't. He wrapped his arm around my waist and positioned his hand in the small of my back. I shivered as tingles ran up my spine. His hand was warm, and our bodies were so close, too close. I jerked my head up as a smirk tugged on Malfoy's lips.

"I know it's hard, Granger, but please do try to conceal your attraction." I blushed horribly and released his hand for a moment to jab him in the chest, my face furious. He barely moved, but took my hand again. "So I'm going to start with my right foot going forwards, you with your left going backwards. You need to step back, then to the side, and then together, like this." He guided me firmly yet surprisingly gently through the step. "That's the one, two, three." We continued the step a few more times, Malfoy chanting the beats. "Then you add in ninety degree turns each time and move about the room, following your partner's lead." He instructed. I was confused, but didn't say anything. Why was he being so nice to me? Well, not particularly nice, but this was definitely not normal Malfoy behaviour. He pushed gently against me and we repeated the step, turning each time and moving slightly around the dancefloor. I found it oddly easy to follow his movements. As we danced around the room, I was constantly aware of his hand on my back, pulling me closer with every step. I could feel his breath brushing my cheek as he repeated his mantra "One two three, one two three, one two three." I took a chance and looked up at his face, into his eyes which, to my shock, we're trained on me. They were deep and grey and seemed thoughtful... No! What was I doing? They were, um, hard, and cold and- Suddenly my thoughts were cut short as the hand on my back propelled me into his body. I shut my eyes in fright and stiffened when I felt lips on mine. My mind was in a frenzy- What was he doing? But my body reacted after only a few seconds and meted into the kiss. His other hand left mine and wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me closer. I reached up and entangled mtpy fingers in his smooth hair. After a few more seconds, he abruptly let go. I felt the loss of warmth from his body and for some inexplicable reason, wanted it back. I knew my cheeks would be red as Malfoy pulled away. He smirked, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They were troubled, whereas they were usually cold. He grinned, "See you tomorrow Granger, here, straight after dinner." Then he strode out, his hair still tousled, leaving me speechless in the middle of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction, but another HP book.

A/N: So... This was meant to be a oneshot, but due to the demand from FeloriaForever, I have decided to have a go at writing another chapter... I suppose we'll just have to see where it takes us. At the moment I'm trying to decide whether to make this multi-chapter, but I'm not sure I want to. I'm planning another Dramione fic which will be multi-chapter I think, which should be up fairly soon. Please R&amp;R!

I returned from the Room of Requirement that night with trembling knees and a hammering heart. I crept through the common room, brushing off Harry's invitations to join him and Ron for a game of Exploding Snap. Instead I went to my dormitory and curled up on my bed, trying to sleep. Unfortunately my efforts were in vain. Try as I might, I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. Sure, Malfoy was a spoilt, arrogant brat, but that was my first proper kiss. Viktor Krum last year hardly counted, anyway, and although Ron and I had attempted a relationship over the summer, it had failed drastically. I couldn't stop thinking about his hand on my back, his breath on my cheek, his dark, swirling grey eyes. Despite his racist pureblood ideals and tendency to call me Mudblood, I couldn't seem to rid myself of the desire for more. Another kiss, another dance, another smirk from that aristocratic face. I slapped myself mentally, desperately trying to push the thoughts away, but to no avail. After hours of thoughts going in circles around my head, I finally drifted off to sleep.

Then next day we had potions with the Slytherins. I was dreading it, but at the same time, incredibly curious. I couldn't imagine Malfoy actually being nice to me; perhaps he would just ignore me, pretend it had never happened. I decided that would probably be best. It wasn't as if he was going to kiss me again. In fact, I had no idea why he'd even kissed me in the first place. I suppose he must have been caught up in the moment, just like I was.

I walked into the dungeon with Harry and Ron at my heels. We headed to the back of the classroom and sat down at our usual desk. I couldn't help but sneak a glance over at Malfoy, who was lounging on his stool. He turned slowly, as if he knew I was looking, and caught my eye. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks, but then he tuned to Pansy and whispered something in her ear. Pansy looked at me and snickered, obviously at whatever Malfoy had said. I turned away, fuming. How dare he?! That spoiled, big-headed, obnoxious prick! Breathing in and out slowly, I took out my Advanced Potions book and begun to flick through it, trying to guess the potion Snape would have is brewing today and take my mind off Malfoy, who was still whispering to Pansy.

Potions ended and I gathered up my things, packing them carefully into my bag and making my way to the door, one of the last to leave. When I got out into the corridor, most of the class had already gone, but I could see Malfoy's blonde head making its way up the corridor a little way away. Gathering all my courage, I ran after him. Grabbing his sleeve, I dragged him into the empty classroom on our left. Before he could get a word out, I hissed "Malfoy, you better tell me the truth or I'll hex you into the next century. What the hell were you doing last night?!" Despite trembling,on the inside, I was proud of the angry tone I was able to pull off. Malfoy just smirked.

"Calm down, Granger, it was just a kiss." My eyes widened.

"Just a kiss? You can't just go around playing with people like that Malfoy. Believe it or not, not every girl at Hogwarts wants you to just kiss her out of the blue. Especially not when the kiss is coming from their enemy!" By this point rage was boiling within me. Malfoy folded his arms.

"You have no idea how hot you are when you're angry, Granger." I froze, momentarily shocked by his statement. What was he saying? Surely he was just trying to rile me up even more? To my frustration, my voice wavered as I spoke again.

"What- what are you talking about?" I was almost whispering. Malfoy unfolded his arms, a strange look in his eyes. Then, just as I was about to storm off, he leant forward and captured my lips with his. My eyes widened but again my body took over my brain and I melted into the kiss. His arms snakes around my waist and mine sound his neck. I relaxed, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine, is hands pressing me towards him. Suddenly my brain snapped back into action. This was Draco bloody Malfoy, my sworn enemy, the most self-obsessed git I'd ever come across. I pulled away, my fingers instinctively brushing my lips, my eyes finding his. Then I turned, grabbed my bag which had fallen to the floor, and ran from the classroom. I was just able to hear Malfoy calling after me, with what I'm sure was a smirk on his face.

"Granger, we should do this again sometime." Taking a shuddering breath, I sprinted back to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I've got depression because, as you've probably guessed, I don't own Harry Potter. *sobs*

A/N: So, due to a couple of very encouraging reviews, I have decided to carry on this fic into a multi-chapter. It's fun to write, for a start, plus I have a few ideas for some romance. I don't there will be a particularly strong plot, it'll be mainly Dramione action with not a great deal of other stuff in between, but I think that as it's a Dramione fic, it's not necessary to have lots of chapters where Hermione is with her friends etc. So, please R&amp;R, I love to hear encouragement and constructive criticism.

I was completely shaken by the kiss in the empty classroom after Potions. It was one thing to call someone Mudblood, or to trip them up in the hall as they walked past, but it was quite another to start toying with their emotions. He was probably trying to lift my hopes up, only to crush them and embarrass me in front of everyone. Yes, that must be it. He'd start being nice to me, kissing me in secret, leading me on, and then he would publicly humiliate me. That slimy git. If he even tried to lay a finger on me from then on, I swore I wouldn't hesitate to send him flying out of he window. At least, I hoped I wouldn't.

I was sitting at a desk in the Library after dinner, frantically scribbling out an essay on the effects of Boomslang skin in a potion. It was quiet, as usual, with only a few muffled giggles coming from a group of third years in the corner. I sighed, yawning. I'd already been here for two hours, and had read the instructed chapter for Defence Against the Dark Arts on Dementors, as well as completing my essay for Professor Binns on the Goblin Revolution. I was just about ready to pack up and head back to my dorm when a familiar voice drawled from behind me.

"Granger." My shoulders tensed, but I forced them to relax as I turned to face Malfoy, who had his signature smirk plastered on his face. I sighed, fully aware that his approaching me was most likely another step in his plot to shame me in front of the whole school.

"Malfoy." I replied evenly. He sat down opposite me, and running a hand through his hair in a most attractive- I mean arrogant- way, he spoke again.

"McGonagall has asked me to give you another lesson. She says you need one more to make sure you've caught up with everyone else." He looked at me, as if inspecting me for a reaction.

"What!?" I cried, unable to help myself. Was the woman insane? Did she not realise Malfoy's evil intentions? "I don't need another lesson! My dancing is fine, and I certainly don't need you messing up my head again." I finished angrily. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in a disturbingly amused way.

"I mess up your head, Granger?" He smirked yet again. "Well, why am I surprised? I know you find me irresistible." I scoffed, causing him to raise his hands in mock hurt. "Well, straight after dinner tomorrow, the Room of Requirement, you can decide whether you're coming for yourself." He shrugged nonchalantly, got up and strode out of the library. I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands. He was definitely getting under my skin. Letting out a long, deep sigh, I gathered my books and quill, and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, preparing myself to ward off my excitable housemates.

A/N: I know this is kinda short, but it felt like the right place to stop. Plus, I've been updating at least once a day, so a short chapter can be excused, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Just kidding. *cries*

A/N: thanks to everyone who is following/favouriting and reviewing this story, it really means a lot so thank you! I have a few ideas for chapters coming up but again, it should be mostly Dramione action, which is good in my opinion. Tell me what you think! I also have an interesting idea for another Romione breakup/Dramione fic which I'm kinda excited about and I'm just planning it. I think I'll finish this one before I start the new one, though. Please R&amp;R xx

I told myself I wouldn't. I promised myself I would stay in the Library the next evening. I honestly did. I reminded myself again and again of Malfoy's evil intentions, his wicked personality, but none of it made much difference. The next day, after dinner, I found myself making my way to the Room of Requirement. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was curious. Perhaps I was fooling myself, trying to convince myself that people like him could change. Or maybe, just maybe, I had enjoyed kissing him. Maybe I wanted more. Maybe I was willing to look past the teasing and the taunting, the sneering and the arrogance, all because of a little physical attraction. I was ashamed. But I ignored it.

Standing outside the Room, I took a deep breath. As the door begun to appear in the cracked stone wall, I imagined myself walking away, ending this strange 'thing' with Malfoy. I imagined life back to normal. I could go on hating him, arguing with him... Not kissing him. And that thought; the memory of our first kiss, was what had me walking through the door into the ballroom for some inexplicable reason.

Just like last time, Malfoy was stretched out on one of the fine velvet couches around the room. I saw a hint of a genuine smile forming on his lips before he pulled it into a smirk. Genuine? Malfoy? I must have been mistaken. He stepped up and made his way towards me, his black robes swishing around his legs. His eyes were twinkling in a way that I was sure wasn't malice, but something else, softer, yet excited. My throat felt tight and my palms were beginning to sweat. I cursed my tendency to blush and the fact that I was ridiculously nervous around Malfoy. Digging my nails into my palms I nodded curtly in his direction.

"Is that the only 'hello' I get, Granger?" He said, obviously amused by my discomfort. I shrugged, not meeting his eyes, and he chuckled. I heard the gramophone start to play a slow waltz, and looked up to see Malfoy tucking his wand into his robes. "Shall we?" He said, a smile playing on his lips, as he offered me his hand. I shook myself out of my shock at his gentlemanly behaviour and stepped forward, taking his hand. I felt his arm wrap around my waist once more, his hand pressing on my back. His hand was warm and slender as he held mine. This time he didn't need to show me the steps. He wasn't chanting the beats but his face was inching ever closer to mine, so that I could feel his steady breathing on the side of my face. As the song continued, the fluency of my dancing began to catch up with his, my confidence growing until suddenly I felt his hand slip to the sides of my waist. He lifted me up, still slowly circling, and my robes billowed behind me. I was incredibly aware of his hands firmly placed on my waist, and the closeness of our bodies when he set me down. Our breathing was fast and ragged my cheeks felt hot and his eyes looked darker than usual, speckled with silver. Then he leaned down towards my face and his lips stopped just next to my ear.

"You know, Granger," he spoke softly, and I shivered slightly at the feeling of his chest pressing against mine, "McGonagall didn't say anything about a second lesson." Before I could react, he was kissing me again, but softer than before, more gentle than passionate. This time I barely hesitated, I responded to the kiss with more enthusiasm than I thought I could muster. He didn't wait long to deepen the kiss, running his hands over my waist and back, tangling them in my wild curls. I snaked my hands around his neck and pushed them up into his soft hair, pressing myself into him, desperate for more. He pulled away and looked into my eyes with an expression I'd never seen before. Then I realised what he had said. '_McGonagall didn't say anything about a second lesson.'_ I stood there, shocked, and couldn't tear my eyes from his. Finally, I found my voice.

"You... You _chose_ to do this?" My eyes widened as he nodded, smirking, and my stomach dropped. Draco Malfoy had danced with me of his own accord. Me, a muggleborn, who he had always seemed to despise. I shook my head in wonder. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow and leant down to whisper in my ear again.

"Because... I wanted to." He said. I felt my chest tighten in excitement and surprise. Before I could say anything else, however, he stepped back and walked away. Turning at the door, he winked and called "See you around, Granger," before leaving the room. I stood frozen, confused, and in a state of severe shock, before crumpling into a heap on the floor and putting my head in my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, you get it.

A/N: Last chapter! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy as I've just started Year 11. Thought I'd quickly whip out an ending to satisfy all you wonderful people who have favourited and added 'How to Wlatz' to your alerts. Love you all xx

When I returned to my dorm that night, I went straight to bed. I didn't even attempt to start my Transformation essay. I slipped beneath the covers and took a deep breath, and that was when the sudden, shuddering sobs came. I didn't try to stop them. I allowed the salty tears to wash away all reason as I sunk into a deep, restless sleep.

In the dream there was a silver fox. I followed it, enchanted, but it danced out of my reach constantly, skipping and sliding through the night. It had a deep chuckle, which resounded in my ears each time I tried to grasp it, but failed, landing in the dirt. My limbs were tired, but the fox was spellbinding, and I followed it, in a trance. Finally it stopped, just as I was sinking into the deep, deep mud. Drowning, silently screaming, I looked up, only to see a pair of familiar grey eyes, and teeth bared in a growl.

I woke suddenly, my whole body freezing, my palms sweating, shaking like a leaf. I took a breath with difficulty before running a hand through my hair. That was when I noticed it. The note. It was a small piece of torn parchment, folded into a square. On it, the word 'Granger' was inked neatly in dark green ink. My heart started to beat irrationally fast as I picked it up. I knew who it was from.

Granger

I would like you to know that I am in no way falling for you.

It is, I suppose, a simple clash of hormones, a strange and irresistible physical attraction. It is ironic, perhaps, that it should occur between the two of us, and that it should overrule the logical enmity we harbour.

I propose a deal, if you will. We continue to dance, meet, etcetera, but we do so in secret, and simply to satisfy these 'desires.' I have no doubt that you will want to agree, but whether you will attempt to listen to your body for once, rather than your brain, we shall see.

Owl your reply,

Malfoy

I gulped. Of course I knew that was all it was; physical attraction. But the question was there, bold as day. Trust Malfoy to be as direct as possible. I had to make the decision. To agree would mean exciting, yet admittedly terrifying secret meetings with a boy I hated. It would mean giving him a huge power over me, the power to destroy my time at Hogwarts. To refuse would mean safety, the safety of rejecting someone, of running away. The return of a normal life, of sleep-filled nights, of panic-free evenings in the library. The answer was obvious, wasn't it? So I pulled a sheet of parchment from my bedside drawer, and began to write.

The next morning, on the way to Potions, my heart clenched at the thought of seeing Malfoy after my response last night. I had no idea how he would react, probably his usual arrogant, superior self. In fact, he would probably- I was interrupted mid though to find myself suddenly being dragged roughly through a door into an old, musty classroom. I whirled around, and of course, I was brought face-to-face with the last person I wanted to see.

Malfoy smirked his signature smirk and cupped my cheek in his palm. My face grew hot under his grip. "I'm am so glad you made your decision so quickly." He drawled, before lifting my chin and crashing his lips into mine. I should have expected it, but the shock was still there. However I quickly relaxed and threw myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his and raking my fingers through his hair. He pulled away, too quickly, his eyes stormy and bright. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a half-smile. "I look forward to our next meeting." He winked, and threw the door open, then paused, and turned to me again. Then he spoke, and his words echoed in my ears long after he'd gone. "Actually, come to think about it, maybe I am..."

"You are what?" I breathed.

"Falling for you." And with that he strode from the room, leaving me standing alone, wondering why on earth I had decided to say yes.

A/N: So what did you think? Thats the end, seriously this time! Please R&amp;R!


End file.
